


Taking Care Of the One You Love

by Greenfrogger



Series: Greefrogger's Brad and Ryan stories [3]
Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenfrogger/pseuds/Greenfrogger
Summary: Brad taking care of Ryan.





	Taking Care Of the One You Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very fluffy piece. Just something short and sweet about Ryan coming home from an audition and Brad taking care of him once he walks in the door.

Brad was getting dinner ready when the door slammed. "Obviously, not a good day," Brad noted to himself and pulled out a bottle of wine and two glasses to accompany a simple dinner of spaghetti.

"Brad?" Ryan yelled sadly once he was in the house.

"Coming, Ryan," Brad stated. When he got to where Ryan was at, Brad could see why Ryan was aggravated. He was covered in something from head to toe that had looked wet but had long since dried, needed a good long shower, and by the sound of a wet cough and Ryan trying to snort up snot realized he was coming down with a cold. Ryan's personality changed when he was sick from being the strong and independent to clingy and needy. Brad didn't mind though, he loved this part of Ryan when he let his walls come down for a bit, just for Brad.

"What in the world happened, buddy?" Buddy was the nickname Brad used when Ryan didn't feel well.

"It happened at the stupid audition. Some type of slimy prop was needed on set and the set handler tripped over a floor rug and it landed on me. On the way home I started feeling sick and I just wanted to take a shower and go to bed. Can we do that?"

"Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm sorry Brad. I know you've made dinner and I've ruined everything...."

"No, sweetheart. It's fine. Why don't you get in the shower and I'll clean up dinner and then we'll meet in bed together, okay?"

"Okay."

Brad helped Ryan undressed and get the shower running for him. While Ryan was cleaning up, Brad quickly put the leftovers of dinner in a air-tight container and in the frig and quickly cleaned up the kitchen. Soaking and rinsing off pots, pans, dishes figuring the actual cleaning of them could wait until tomorrow.

Once done in the kitchen, Brad made sure that the house was locked up and the lights were off, had Ryan's favorite over the counter cough medicine on Brad's night stand ready to go and a big glass of ice water with a straw in a spill proof cup on Ryan's table.

"Brad...." Ryan called from the bathroom adjacent to the bedroom. "I need your help in here, please," Ryan whined but adorably.

"Hey, what can I do?" Brad asked softly. He could see and feel the exhaustion coming from Ryan's body.

"Just need you close. Just makes everything better."

"Okay, I'll stay right here with you," Brad said and sat on the toilet watching Ryan struggling to keep his balance trying to dry himself off.

"Hey," Brad said after a bit, "Let me help you," and Brad took the towel out of Ryan's hands and guided him to the toilet. "You just rest, and I'll get you dried off." Brad could see the fight Ryan was trying to put up to keep his eyes open so he hurried.

A few minutes later, "Ryan, open your eyes, buddy." Ryan's eyes sprung open, not realizing he had fallen asleep. "Let's get you into bed." Brad guided him to bed. "Take some medicine; it's the one you like, and get comfy. I'm going to go to the closet and grab some more blankets. I know you get cold when you get sick."

Ryan did what he was told and also took a big drink of water. Brad placed two warm, fluffy blankets on Ryan, filled his water back up and then got ready for bed himself. When he got him he noticed Ryan on the verge of sleep so Brad gently raked his fingers along Ryan's back to help him cross over.

As soon as he was sure that Ryan's was in dreamland, Brad snuggled around Ryan's frame and drifted of to sleep as well.


End file.
